


A Friend in the Attic

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A lonely little girl befriends a lonely child ghost who lives in the attic...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Friend in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Kate lived in a big house in the country. She had pretty dresses, many toys, a pony and a governess. Until she found Mary in the attic, she was very lonely.

No children Kate’s age lived nearby, and her little brother was too young to play with. But Mary was there whenever Kate climbed the attic stairs. Mary’s hands were icy, but her heart was warm; Kate could tell Mary all her deepest secrets and trust they would be safe.

Years later, Kate came back to live in the house, bringing her little daughters so Mary wouldn’t be all alone.


End file.
